Play, Joy, and Comfort
by SuccubusYuri
Summary: Two friends find themselves together on a boring night. Based on a real RP event that occurred in World of Warcraft.


_Oh no! Oh no oh no! I'm so late! _Raeka struggled to put on her dress clothes for the meeting for her guild. She was over an hour behind, and they could very well be done by now. But, it wasn't like it was her fault. No one had bothered to tell her that playing with Billie's kitties would be so much fun! Raeka wasn't always late, they wouldn't be mad would they? She hoped not, they were no fun to play with when they were angry with her. They always expected her to be on time, to do her jobs "in a timely manner", whatever that meant, and to be totally quiet. It was torture! Having to sit still for more than ten minutes?! They were such meanies!

Raeka approached the empty tavern in the Stormwind park that her guild always met at. Sometimes they played games, but this was what was called a "meeting", and those were always boring. She looked up at the sky and became distracted by a bright yellow bird. It was chirping happily and fluttering from branch to branch, so Raeka decided to follow it. It landed on the rim of the makeshift Moonwell the Night Elves had set up in the park. Raeka snuck up on the bird, like she had watched Billie's kitties do just before she came here, and jumped at the little bird cheering at it. The bird flew away, unimpressed by the Human's attempts, and Raeka fell straight into the water. "Awww….now I'm all wet…" she whined to no one in particular. The druid trainers surrounding the pool looked at her with a mean look, but didn't bother to say anything to her.

Dripping wet, Raeka went back to her mission, to enter the tavern. But as she got in she realized that the boring part was over. People were talking with each other. A few Night Elf boys were discussing something about the armies and the Horde. Raeka knew they were talking about something everyone called "politics" but it was boring, and Raeka didn't like to play it. Raeka wandered around, but no one seemed like they wanted to play. She went into the small kitchen and sat down by the fire. _Everyone here's too busy, this is so boring! I should go play I guess._

Raeka began brushing herself off, but heard a giggle behind her. It was a female voice, and it sounded very mature. The voice continued to laugh, but it didn't seem like an old person to do that, Raeka figured it must be someone she knew. She peered around the kitchen, and almost didn't see the movement by the banister. It was her friend, Sharry, one of two Night Elf twins who were in their organization. Raeka giggled and pointed her finger, "I see you! I see you"

Sharry stopped trying to hide and stepped towards the Human woman. She had a grin across her face, Raeka was always a bit more fun than the rest of her kind. Raeka leaped at her and threw her arms around in a big hug, squeezing a bit hard for Sharry's taste. She always forgot how powerful Raeka was. She may act like a child but her body was uncannily strong. Raeka skipped around and cheered for the company, "Yay! I'm glad you're here Sharry! No one here likes to play! They're all boring"

Sharry laughed to herself again and smiled, "Well maybe they're all to busy?"

Raeka seemed to ignore the statement and continued her celebration. "C'mon Sharry, wanna go play"

Sharry tilted her head at the Human a little bit. It was hard to say no to her. She was gazing up at her with big, dark blue eyes. Her lips were turned down into a little pout, and her hands were clasped together begging for a playmate. It was all too cute for Sharres and she smiled at Raeka, "Okay, sure"

"Alright! I'll race you to the usual place!" and Raeka dashed out of the tavern and towards the empty inn. Sharry chased after her, she knew it was hopeless for Raeka to outrun herself. After all, she was a scout, built for speed and agility. Paladins couldn't hold their own, although Raeka was special. While Raeka sped through the Cathedral district to get to the old inn at cutthroat alley, Sharry decided to follow the canals, a bit longer, but it would give Rae a fair shot at winning. Raeka went through the abandoned shop that lead to cutthroat alley and went through the smoky haze that covered the Dwarven district. She ran into the inn and to her room. The city rented out this abandoned place. Often it was full of icky boys, but usually she managed to avoid them. Boys were just gross, always were. Why didn't any of the grown-ups see that? It was too much of a bother to explain it to them, Raeka had tried before, but they never understood. This trip was another lucky break, though Raeka was still considering looking for a new home, she couldn't stand boys. They had cooties after all! Becky said so!

Raeka hid upstairs, looking through her peep hole at the door to the inn. She saw Sharry come inside not a moment afterward and look around. She tried being stealthy, camouflaging herself in the room from view, but Raeka saw her do it, so it wasn't going to do any good. She giggled. She ran out of the room and down the stairs, and to the spot where Sharry was hiding, and laughed, "Can't hide from me!" She ran up and hugged her. The Night Elf giggled and hugged her back. She admired Rae's body up and down, and suddenly realized her own thoughts and blushed. She had a deadline though, and couldn't stay for very long. Although, what if she invited her? _Yeah, that might work_. Sharry laughed and looked at Rae, "In the lake to the north, between two stars, I'll wait for you, toward the setting sun!"

Raeka looked very confused and peered at Sharry, "Huh? Do I have to go there now"

Sharry giggled, "Yup! I'll see you there!" And she threw her flash powder and disappeared. She hoped Rae could figure it out, if not, she'd come back and help her.

Raeka thought about the riddle. Lake…up north…Oh! She had been somewhere like that before! It was called…Loch…Modan! Those strange Dwarves. They called it "Loch", why did they call it that? It didn't make any sense.

Luckily Raeka had already been to the big lake, so she just needed to get to the gryphon. She ran out the canal district and towards the Gryphon Master. She got to him, and asked to go the lake. He told her the fee, a few silver. Raeka always hated getting change out. Silver was 100 copper, and Gold was 100 silver. Who needed to count that high?! She paid her fee and got on, and headed to the big lake. It was a long trip, kinda boring, she had gone this way so many times.

But soon she got to her destination, Thelsamar. It was a Dwarven town, built into a small valley in all the mountains around this region. She went up the crest of a hill and gasped when she saw the horizon. It was sunset, and the colors were beautiful. The sky was blue, orange, and yellow, and the clouds pink and purple. She gazed at it and spoke softly to herself, "Oooooh…sunset is pretty!"

"Yes, they're quite beautiful in Loch Modan," a female voice said to her. Raeka looked around, saw no one, and pondered it for a moment. Then she looked down at her Hearthstone. That's right; the guild used them to communicate. She kept forgetting about that. She always wanted to talk back but she never could figure out how it worked. Raeka ran down the hill and past a small house to the dock at the lake. There was a fellow guildmate, Taeah, fishing at the dock. She must have been the one who talked through the Hearthstone. Then, Raeka noticed someone in the corner of her eye, trying to hide in the reeds. Raeka giggled and walked over and leaped at Sharry, tickling her. They both splashed into the water and laughed, getting a bit of water on Taeah. Raeka poked Sharres again and said, "Tag, you're it!" and ran off.

"Hey!" Sharry said, picking herself up and going after her. She managed to catch her once and ran off again. Raeka was giving chase again when Sharry paused, and Taeah came over. She whispered something to Sharry and jumped into the lake, swimming across. Sharry came over with an excited and worried look on her face, "Come on, Rae, Annie's in trouble, we should go help her!"

Raeka shrugged her shoulders, maybe this game would be fun too. They made the long swim across the lake, and to where Annie should have been. They came to her, collapsed, and Taeah quickly restored her as fast as her magic would let her. Taeah was a little short of breath, as was Sharry. Raeka wondered why they were so tired. She barely felt expended at all.

Annie stood up and gave her thanks. "I was after some Horde over here, but they go the better of me"

Raeka's eyes lit up. "Yay! Horde! They like to play!" And she skipped off without even listening to what the others said.

The three Night Elves looked at each other and laughed. Raeka was cute, and definitely the strongest of them all, physically speaking, it wouldn't matter if she got into a bit of danger out here. Soon enough they ran into the Horde scouts that were exploring out here. Raeka skipped around a bit, "Hehe, Yay, let's play!" she cheered as drew her sword and shield and ran straight at the enemies. The Elves were quicker on the timer though and rushed in, assaulting two of the three scouts. Raeka went for the third, she didn't like sharing all the much when it could be avoided, especially when there was extra to go around, like now. The Tauren swung his axe at her, and she blocked it with her shield. She brought her longsword up in a vertical swing and stuck him in the chin. She swung again horizontally at his midsection and landed another blow. The Tauren hit back now and bashed her arms with the flat of his axe head, and Raeka smashed his face with the pommel of her sword. By this point one of the Trolls had fallen and Taeah and Sharry were turning their attention to the other two scouts. Sharres got on the one Raeka was battling and jabbed at him with her daggers. He went down, and soon the other Tauren did too before Raeka could even turn her attention to him. "Awww…you broke already…" she whined to no one in particular. The scouts weren't in a position to answer her after all.

"Thanks for the help," Annie bowed, and Taeah nodded her agreement to Raeka and Sharry.

"Well, we should go and get back to fixing up dinner, see you both there soon!" Taeah said, and she and Annie went back towards the small house in which they lived.

Raeka came to a sudden realization, "Oohhh…so we're gonna have food with them?" she asked Sharry.

Sharry giggled and nodded, "Yup, but we can play a bit more if you like"

"Okay! Let's play over there!" she pointed towards some ogres, and Sharry laughed and nodded her head "yes". Soon though she found that the ogres broke even faster than the Horde they had just played with, so that seemed a little boring. They decided they would call it in and went back across the lake to the little shore house. They went inside, where Taeah and Annie were conversing as they prepared things. As they arrived, Taeah went to lay down in a spare bedroom, where it would be a little quieter for her to rest after a long day, so she wouldn't be tired at dinner.

Annie started cooking things and getting out place settings and utensils and all those other dinner party items, and gestured towards the big bed in the middle of the room, "You two can take a little nap if you like"

Raeka got down on the bed, and Sharry laughed, "Rae, you're stuck in the middle of it"

Raeka looked down and giggled, "Oh, okay! I can move over then!" and she scooted over, indicating Sharres to sleep next to her. The rogue lay down next to her and wrapped her arm around the paladin's waist.

Raeka closed her eyes and sighed happily. There was something really familiar about this, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Sharry sighed and her lips turned up in a small smile, "Rae…you're the strongest, and the prettiest paladin I've ever seen"

While she heard the words, Raeka was so close to sleep she didn't even know where she was anymore, but she did manage to smile and murmur "Sharry's pretty too…" before she slipped out of consciousness and into her dreams. Annie came over and spread a blanket over the two friends, and mused over how cute the pair seemed. Sharry nudged over closer to Rae and wrapped her arm more tightly around her. Raeka took Sharres' hand and cuddled it, like a toy, and sucked on one of the fingers like a pacifier. And while her outward appearance was adorable and innocent, her dreams were anything but.

Raeka was on a farm. It was golden fields, and wheat everywhere. There was an older woman, Raeka took a little time before she recognized her mother. She seemed really big. And Raeka somehow felt very small. Other children were running around, mostly older, and her mother was holding an infant in a holder on her back. Two boys, one of them a lot older than her, came out from the fields. They seemed familiar too. That's my Daddy! Raeka was happy to see him. But suddenly fear gripped her. She had been here before. Lots of times recently. The other boy was her older brother too. She remembered the things that happened. She pulled on her mother's apron, "Mommy! Mommy! We have to run away! Mommy!" but her mother went about her business, brushing off Raeka like she wasn't there. Raeka ran over to her father and leaped into his arms. He scooped her up and returned the hug. "Daddy! We gotta go! C'mon! We gotta go!" she pulled on her father's collar, but he only laughed at her and set her down, patting her on the head. Raeka felt her eyes welling up with tears. She pulled on her Daddy's overalls, tugging for him to move, and tears streaming down her little face, "Please…Daddy, please"

Then she heard the howling of wolves. Special worgs, belonging to the elite soldiers known as Raiders. They charged through the fields, and Raeka saw their blood red eyes, glowing like demons. Raeka ran and hid beneath a table, and watched the Orcish Horde attack the fields of Westfall, exactly as they had 20 years before. They fell upon her family, she saw her father's head removed from its body by a war axe. It rolled over the ground and came to a rest almost directly in front of the table the little girl was taking shelter in. Her older brother still carried his pitchfork, and ran it through an Orc, but the wolf he was riding bit into his leg and he screamed. Another Raider came and silenced him. Her sisters and other brothers were much too young to put up a fight, and the Orcs slashed through their soft flesh, screaming in bloodlust and laughing, cheering on their accomplishment. Raeka sat and tried to remain silent, pulling back to hide more. All that was in view now was the severed meat of her father's neck, his lifeless eyes staring blanky in her direction. The blood dripped onto the floor. Raeka sucked on her thumb, biting on it and trying not to cry until she bled herself.

Raeka twisted in her sleep, and started to cringe. She tumbled out of the bed onto the floor, "No, no, stop it! Don't! Mommy? MOMMY!?!"

Annie rushed over and put her hands on Raeka's back. Sharry woke up quickly to Raeka's screaming. She knelt down and wrapped her up in her arms. "Shhh, don't worry, it's just a dream, it can't hurt you"

Raeka didn't know who was talking, it didn't matter. She was simply curled up, holding her head with her hands and scrunching her eyes up as tightly as they would go. She did her best not to listen to anything, for it all to go away, for everything to go away. Just so she could stop crying. She felt she was being picked up, and cradled in someone's arms, wrapped against their chest. Raeka let her hands drop but she kept her eyes closed, and cluched her arms around her own midsection. Voices were still talking to her, "Shhh, it's okay, Rae, don't worry, you're safe." Raeka recognized the voice as Sharry's and wrapped her arms around the Elf, clinging to her.

"I was…with my Mommy…and then…my….my….my Daddy…" Raeka broke down crying a fresh burst of tears. Sharry stroked Raeka's hair and soothed her, getting her to calm down after a little bit. Annie had gone outside to set the table up for the meal, leaving Sharry to care for her friend.

Sharry tilted Raeka's head up with her hand, "Want to get dressed for dinner? You got to look fancy tonight after all," she smiled, trying to brush the incident aside. She could talk about it with her later, when she was ready.

Raeka didn't speak but nodded her head. Sharry went over and got her outfits out of her pack, laying out her potential candidates. By the time she turned around, there was Raeka, taking off her leggings. She apparently decided to take the opposite approach.

Raeka slipped off her armored leggings and stood up from the bed. She heard Sharry gasp, and when she looked at her, she noticed her face was a little darker than usual, and she was averting her eyes shyly. People always did that when she changed clothes, something about "undergarments". Clothes were supposed to be for covering up, blankets were for making you warmer! Why did you need to cover it up, no one would see the under-garment-thingies anyway. Seemed like a waste.

Sharry tried to regain her composure. It was the first time she had seen a Human stark naked. She wasn't even prepared for it; it was quite a bit of a shock. What was she supposed to do though? She didn't carry spare underpants or corsets or anything like that, though it was doubtful they would have fit Raeka's smaller Human frame. "Um…uh…well, let's uh…let's see what you've got to wear, okay?" she managed to stutter out.

Raeka pulled out two dresses that she frequented. One was a dress from the Lunar festival, but Sharry didn't feel that would be appropriate. The other was a lovely blue dress, it was backless, held up by a thin neck strap, and the midriff was open in the shape of a heart. It was quite pretty, Sharry held it up to her friend, "Um…how about this one?" she said quickly, turning her head away to look at the fire.

Raeka giggled, Sharry seemed so silly, blushing and stammering. "Okay! But you gotta help me with it! I can't ever tie it up right..."

Sharry nodded and averted her eyes again. She couldn't help but look at Raeka's body though. It was the first Human she'd seen naked after all, and curiosity overwhelmed her, but there was a little something else there too, what it was, she couldn't tell exactly. Raeka slipped into the dress up to her waist, and stood there very dramatically, arms extended, waiting for Sharry to tie it up around her neck.

Sharry got behind her friend, and reached around to lift up the top. She found the ties and lifted it over Raeka's chest, her wrist brushing against Rae's breast. Raeka shivered a little, and eased back against Sharry. Again, Sharres blushed, and looked down, but now she got a full view of Rae's body. It was very manly, in a beautiful way. Sharry finally figured out why Rae seemed so physically strong. Her arms and legs were toned, she had bulging muscles, for a woman. Her milky white body seemed to deaden her muscular frame, though, as if to compensate. Her shoulders were rather broad, for a woman her height, and the muscles were visible down her chest and belly. It was overall very lovely. She figured Rae was never married because of her aversion to men, her mind was a child, even though Humans called her an "old maid", Sharry remembered once Rae had said her age was 26 years. Quite a whelpling age for an Elf, but about halfway through her existence as a Human. But her age aside, Sharry thought that there must have been some male who would be willing to try with such a beautiful woman. Sharry shook her head, and thought if her face got any hotter it'd burst, and quickly tied the neck of Rae's dress in a double knot. She stepped back, and said "Okay"

Raeka tried to look back and spun around, like a dog chasing its tail, but figured to leave well enough alone. She pulled on the chest away from her body, making it taught, getting the chest piece out of place, but it was definitely secure, and with her scatter brain she hugged Sharry tightly without bothering to fix it, "Thank you, Sharry!" As she broke the embrace, she stood up on her tip-toes, and kissed Sharry on the lips. Sharry seemed very surprised, and confused at the same time. Raeka giggled, "People do that all the time when they like someone! But they usually do it with icky boys, blech!" Raeka stuck her tongue out in disgust. Boys had cooties after all.

Sharry still couldn't believe what Raeka had just done, and all she could manage was, "Um, yes…they do"

Raeka put her hands behind her back and looked up shyly at the much taller Night Elf, "It was fun though"

Sharry nodded her agreement warily, "Yes…it was…very nice"

Raeka turned her head up, looking squarely at Sharry now, "Can I try again?"

Sharry only managed to nod slowly this time, and Raeka leaned up, and Sharry tilted her own head down this time, and their lips met once more, longer, softer, and more reluctant to pull away this time. Rae sighed as they parted and rested her head on Sharres' chest. Sharry, in kind, held both of Raeka's hands while she closed her eyes, kissing the top of the paladin's head.

"Sharry?" Raeka asked, her eyes closed, not wanting to leave the warmth of Sharry's body.

"Hmm"

"Can I keep you?" she asked, squeezing the Elf's hands gently.

Sharry could only nod, and after a pause, catching her breath, she stuttered out, "Yeah…sure"

Raeka sighed again, "I like playing this game with you Sharry." She sniffed in deeply, and added, "You smell pretty like you look too," and she giggled.

Sharry took her hand and stroked Rae's hair. It seemed softer all of a sudden. And Rae's body, her white skin of her back exposed to the world, seemed more supple, and more beautiful than it had a moment ago. _Eighty years without anything, and now…am I really..._

Sharry was startled from her thoughts as Raeka picked her head up and looked into Sharry' eyes. Her eyes were dark blue pools now, they were kind, caring, and most of all, right now they were beautiful. She was whispering now, the first time Sharry had heard her do that, "Can we play that again"

"Uh huh," Sharry said dumbfounded, and leaned down, this time, putting her hand behind Raeka's head, pulling her towards her lips. Their bodies pressed together, this time they held it, breathing through their noses, so as not to break their connection. Raeka's leg wrapped itself absent-mindedly around Sharry's own, and her arms wrapping around the slender, Night Elf frame. Sharry's mind was racing with a hundred thoughts. And as they broke their long kiss, Sharry realized that they all vanished, and all that was left was her burning desire, that all she wanted was to have her lips touching Rae's again. Rae sighed, and rested her head on the opposite side of Sharry's chest this time, kissing the top of her breast. _Can I really…with a Human? A female at that? Is that really what I'm feeling? _Sharry felt Raeka's warm breath flow gently across her skin, and her entire body shuddered. _Yes…I think I do. Despite it all, her mind isn't mature, but her heart is big, and she is that wonderful to me, that's all that matters._

Sharry finally smiled, the first moment she had felt anything resembling serenity the entire evening. She would accept her love, for this Human woman, this little girl, in all technicality. Even if she wouldn't be able to articulate any feelings back to her, even though she may only ever see making love with each other as a game, even though it was forbidden by the Night Elves, the Humans, the Silver Hand, and on so many other levels, she would cast her lot with Rae. Sharry closed her eyes, and sighed, nuzzling her head into Rae's soft hair.

"Sharry?" Rae asked, whispering again.

"Hmm"

Raeka sighed, half humming her happiness, and snuggled closer to the elf, "If you want, you can keep me too."


End file.
